


Papilio Nocte

by Secretly_a_wuss



Series: The Moth AU [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Ciel has a condition where he cums at the slightest touch, Fluff, Human Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Monster Boyfriend, Mothman, SebaCiel - Freeform, Size Difference, Smut, Teratophilia, just... wow, moth au, moth!Ciel, so much cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis is a normal servant of the Phantomhive manor. But one night when he was cleaning the quiet and empty manor, he discovered an unexpected guest staying in the lonely attic, a shy little moth creature named Ciel...





	Papilio Nocte

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to start a new au... but I have no self control and this thing just came out of no where and now I love it! 
> 
> (check out my tumblr @secretly-a-wuss where I've made some art for this under the tag moth au)

Soft evening light filtered through the windows as Sebastian wiped down an already immaculate mahogany table. The Phantomhive's would be home in a few hours and the cleaner wanted to ensure that everything was as neat and tidy as possible. He took pride in his work, while it wasn't glamorous or particularly entertaining, it paid the bills and the Phantomhive's were rich, they could afford a decent amount for a personal servant. He was something of a butler, something of a chef, but in this moment, he felt more like a maid as he dusted and cleaned every available surface and vacuumed each room. However, the main draw that kept him at this humble job was the peculiar guest that lived in the attic unbeknownst to anyone else, the one that should be waking up right about... now.

"Sebastian?" A little voice faintly called for him. The cleaner neatly packed away his cleaning supplies and made the assent upstairs to the top floor of the large house, there he found an open ceiling hatch that lead to the dark attic with its abandoned boxes and dusty shelves. He pulled down the ladder and made his way up into the dimly lit room. 

A single circular window allowed light into the attic making the crowded and dusty room difficult to see.  
"Ciel?" Sebastian whispered. He'd learnt his lesson the first time when he called out to the creature with too loud a voice. The little thing had hidden from him for hours after that. 

A dainty three digited hand pulled at his pant leg, and Sebastian looked down to see a mop of ocean grey hair and a big blue eye looking up at him. Ciel crawled closer and stood up to clutch at his legs with all four of his arms, his hair was messy from where he had spent the day sleeping, curled up in a nest of Sebastian's clothes that he had stolen. The cleaner easily scooped up the tiny thing, a big dumb smile on his face as he kissed the top of Ciel's head, right between the feather like antenna that twitched as his own hair brushed against them. 

"M' missed you" Ciel mumbled as he rubbed his eye and fluttered his beige striped wings, each one had a large blue and black circle on it, and together they looked like a giant pair of eyes.  
"You were sleeping the whole day" Sebastian cupped the month's cheek, thumb running over the scars covering Ciel's bad eye.  
"I was cold without you..." Ciel pouted and the cleaner almost melted at the sight. 

"Can you touch me again... like yesterday?" Ciel asked hesitantly, cheeks flushing red from embarrassment. The little moth was shy, he didn’t like asking for things, but he wanted his human so badly.

"Your hands are so big... I love them" he confessed as buried his head in the servant's shoulder to avoid his gaze.

"Please" the little moth asked and held on tighter to the man with all his arms. Sebastian idly massaged the moth's soft thighs, Ciel was covered in a layer of fine fuzz that made his skin feel like crushed velvet, Sebastian couldn’t not take every opportunity to hold the moth creature. The little thing sat so easily in his arms and the cleaner could already feel a wet spot on the front of his shirt from where Ciel's hard member dripped with excitement. It had extended from the patch of fluff between Ciel’s thighs, and the little pink member dripped beads of metallic silver onto the man’s torso in excitement.

Ciel was his own personal secret, his moth boyfriend that only he knew about. Sebastian was a little nervous of the possibility of Ciel being discovered, but so far, they hadn’t had any problems, Ciel’s people were good at disappearing when they wanted too. Ciel had been the one to find him, Sebastian would never forget that cold and dark night. He had awoken in his humble servant’s quarters to needy hands stealing his blankets, they’d quickly gone over the edge of the bed and to be pulled underneath it. There Sebastian had found the little thing wrapped up in his bed covers and shivering terribly, blood ran down his face and the servant gathered that one of his eyes were injured if the way he clutched at it was any indication. 

It had taken weeks for Sebastian to build up the moth’s trust, he’d spent whole evenings simply whispering a one-sided conversation to a lump under his blankets, hoping that if he just kept talking then the little creature might get used to him. Slowly Ciel began to open up, he was very shy, but his injury had only made him less trusting. Sebastian still remembered the first time Ciel allowed him to examine his injured eye, it was a big step in their relationship and they had even shared their first kiss that night. Sebastian was proud to call Ciel his boyfriend, he had even begun learning to knit for the moth, since Ciel loved to nibble on clothes and kept ruining the jumpers and sweaters that the servant lent him. The sweater was a surprise he was working on for his tiny partner, he’d even had to adapt the design for Ciel’s extra pair of arms, and he only hoped that his partner liked it.

But now that Ciel was awake they could have a little fun before the Phantomhive’s got home and he was called off to work. Sebastian walked them over to an old table that he’d thrown a sheet over earlier and lovingly placed the moth on his back there. With playful kisses over Ciel’s collar and chest he made his way down to the creature’s soft stomach. 

“I thought we could try something a little different” Sebastian smirked as his kisses reached the base of Ciel’s erection, it wasn’t particularly big, but was proportional to the moth’s small stature.

“What do you mean-” Sebastian’s warm tongue cut the moth off as he gave it an experimental lick. Ciel squeaked adorably in surprise and a dribble of metallic sliver pre-cum leaked from the tip. The moth’s biology was somewhat different to his own, Ciel’s seed was a shiny silver colour and could even sparkle in the right light. He also had an unusual condition that made him highly sensitive and Sebastian found that he could come from the slightest of touches. From what the moth had told him this was unusual even for his own species, but the creature could peak multiple times before becoming too exhausted to continue, so their encounters weren’t cut short by the moth’s condition, although they tended to end messily.

The servant engulfed the little moth’s prick in one go, tongue rubbing against the underside of it as he buried his nose in the moth’s fluffy loins. Sebastian looked up to see Ciel’s cheeks aflame, his little hands bunched up in his mane as he chirped and screwed his eyes shut. Hands kneading Ciel’s soft squishy thighs he smirked around the small cock and started up an easy pace bobbing his head, so as not to overwhelm the creature too much. The moth chirped and whined, toes curling as he buried his sweet little face in a pair of his tiny hands, the other set pulling at his velvety skin, overcome with pleasure and leaving lines where his nails upset the grain of his fuzz.

Ciel released without warming, flooding Sebastian’s mouth with silver cum as his mane puffed up and stood on end. He chirped loudly, voice dying down as the last spurts danced across his partner’s tongue, Sebastian swallowed the unusually sweet seed and sucked the softening member clean before pulling off. 

“You did great” Sebastian commented adoringly, even though Ciel hadn’t really _done _anything. The servant gently removed the little hands covering his face, to kiss him softly on his tiny button nose.__

“But I still came to soon…” the moth pouted, his big wide eye cute enough to rival the face of a puppy. His eye was a vibrant and pale blue, pupil white while the rest of it was surrounded in an obsidian black, a patch of what could be claw marks (or perhaps they were cuts from a knife) covered Ciel's right eye and Sebastian knew that his other perfect eye was lost to the past.

“That just means you’re enjoying yourself, and that I’m doing a good job” the man smiled supportively as he cradled the little moth to his chest and laid down next to him on the sheet. 

__Ciel wiggled out of his hold and guided (pushed) him on to his back before straddling his thighs.  
“But now I have to do a good job” Ciel unzipped the servant’s pants containing an excited bulge…_ _


End file.
